Skills
SKILL RATINGS The ability of a character in a given mental or physical skill is measured by his Skill Rating in that area. Skill Ratings, like attribute scores, have a range of 1 to 100 points. In the case of Skill Ratings, however, 100 is an ideal that cannot be reached, and no Skill Rating can be higher than 99. The initial Skill Ratings are determined as part of the character creation process. Just as on-the-job training occurs in real life, once play has begun, Skill Ratings increase with use. After each adventure or each major mission of a continuing campaign, the character's S!<.ill Ratings could increase in those skills that were used during the adventure. Basic Proficiency Level For physical skills, a Skill Rating of 10 indicates that a character has fami.liarity with basic procedures used in those situations normally encountered. He can use that skill in noncritical, leisurely situations and have success. The quality of the product and the time taken to achieve the success are indicated by his Skill Rating. For mental skills, a Skill Rating of 10 or more indicates a basic understanding of the concepts and vocabulary in an area of study. It also indicates that the most comfTIon facts in the area are known by the character, and that the common uses ofthe skill are within the character's grasp. In noncritical, leisurely situations, the character can apply his knowledge to solve problems. The Skill Rating is an indication of the difficulty of the problems that may be solved easily, and also an indication of the time needed to come upwith the solution. Professional Competency Level A Skill Rating of 40 indicates the lowest level for professional competency in the field. Normally a character will have a Skill Rating of at least 40 in the areas where he normally functions. A character's training at Star Fleet Academy will give him a Skill Rating of at least 40 in his major. A Skill Rating of 60 or more indicates the equivalent of an advanced degree in that skill. Expert Level A Skill Rating of 80 or more indicates that the character is an expert in the field, and a Skill Rating of 96 or more indicates that the character is an acknowledged leader in the field, one of the few greats in the Federation. PROFICIENCY LEVELS IN ANY SKILL sda Administration Carousing Communication Systems Operation Communication Systems Technology Computer Operation Computer Technology Damage Control Procedures Deflector Shield Operation Deflector Shield Technology Electronics Technology Environmental Suit Operation Zero-G Operations *Gaming Instruction • Language Leadership Life Support Systems Technology * Marksmanship, Archaic Weapon Marksmanship, Modern Weapon Mechanical Engineering • Personal Combat, Armed Personal Combat. Unarmed Personal Weapons Technology Security Procedures Shuttlecraft Pilot Shuttiecraft Systems Technology Small Equipment Systems Operation Small Equipment Systems Technology Small Unit Tactics • Sports Strength Constitution Dexterity Starship Sensors Starship Weaponry Operation (phaser array, torpedo launcher, tractor beam) Transporter Operational Procedures Streetwise Transporter Systems Technology Warp Drive Technology Intelligence Wisdom Charisma Performance (Charisma) Creative. You are proficient in the Performance skill. Armor Proficiency Exosuit Training. You have proficiency with exosuits. Vehicle Proficiency Starship Piloting. You have proficiency with vehicles (space).